Captain Atom
Timothy Drake is a criminology student at Metropolis University. Currently a Freshman, Tim commutes from Gotham, where he lives with his father and stepmother. The general populace has no idea that Tim Drake is Robin. Robin is the partner of Batman and a well known vigilante in Gotham City. He is also known as a founding member of Young Justice, though he is currently a ranking member of the Titans. It is less known, but creatively obvious, that this Robin is the third to take that name. Background Nathaniel Adam was a United States Air Force officer that served with distinction in the Vietnam War era. However,He was framed for a crime he didn't commit and was sentenced to death in the year 1968. To avoid execution, a particular col. invited Nathaniel to participate in a military experiment with little-to no chance of survival. Death was certain. All with the promise of an escape. A pardon signed by the president himself, should the experiment succeed. The experiment? Lighting off a Nuclear bomb against an alien shuttle made of unknown material to test it's durability. They wanted to use it to craft weapons and battle armor. Against the odds, Nathaniel lived to tell the tale. But with more than a few drawbacks. The alien metal fused with his body on a molecular level, saving him from the blast...but energy from both the ship and the nuclear blast threw him decades into the future. Awakening in the late 1990's, the government saw fit to not follow the rules of his participation. The crimes that he didn't commit were once again used against him as blackmail to successfully to turn him into a government-controlled Superhero under the name of 'Captain Atom'. Over the years, he followed his superiors. Got into the Justice League to monitor them, defeated enemies abroad as their weapon...averted countless wars..but FINALLY, he managed to clear his name and escape government control. Reinstated as a Captain of the United States Airforce and out of the corrupt thumb or improper generals. Now a valued and important member of the Justice League, he helped save the world from a great many dangers. Then came the Crisis. As two worlds and two timelines converged, and the heroes fought in the labyrinth, Captain Atom was one of the many who fought until he was so overwhelmed...and kept fighting even then. It looked as if he was prepared to detonate himself when the worlds truly converged....then it was as if life went on. Was it a victory? or a defeat? He didn't know. So now, he continues to do his part as a hero as one of the world's premier defenders. Personality *''Loyal'' - If Captain Atom becomes your friend? You have a friend for life. If you need someone, he'll be there through thick and thin. He'll be your brother to the end. Even in the face of betrayal, he never quite gives up on people. A true a friend as a man can be. *''Disciplined'' - Years of military service and continued service as Captain Atom makes him incredibly mentally disciplined. If a commanding officer gives him an order, so long as it doesn't threaten the American people or endanger innocent lives, he'll follow it to the letter. Even if he doesn't like it. He's a soldier. He's a patriot. He has a strong sense of maturity about him. *''Compassion'' - He's a superhero! He always has a heart for the little guy and for people who otherwise can't defend themselves. Even if they spout hurtful things at him, Captain Atom is a very compassionate individual who will, in the end, always put someone else before himself. Not to mention, even in the face of the enemy, he almost always holds back. *''Angry'' - Captain Atom only becomes angry in very, very, VERY few situations. Namely when a friend or an innocent is injured right in front of him. Doesn't matter if it's his fault or not. It's one of the only things that could set him off! Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Hero Category:DC Feature Category:Washington DC Category:DC Taken